Baelor Sunglass
Introduction Baelor Sunglass is the former First Ranger of the Night's Watch, a former spymaster for House Targaryen, and current Lord-Commander of the Night's Watch. Background Baelor was born the son of Ser Alester Sunglass, a knight in the service of King Aelyx Targaryen; Baelor’s great-grandfather, Ser Aelor Sunglass, joined the Targaryen forces during the First Targaryen Rebellion and fled with them to Essos after the conflict. Ever since, his line of House Sunglass has intermarried with Essosi women. Baelor’s mother, Melara of Volon Therys, was a travelling poet/singer who caught the eye of the young Ser Alester and fell for his traditional Valyrian looks; a stark contrast to her dark hair and dark eyes. Perhaps it was her wit, her dancing, her talented voice. Baelor had his mother’s dark hair, but his father’s purple eyes. His childhood was spent on the shores of Slaver’s Bay, being trained in the Westerosi tradition of being a knight, like his forefathers. However, even at a young age Baelor showed an aptitude for a future role in espionage. The boy would lie and twist words to get what he wanted, not out of malice but out of a playful desire to make his own life easier. Sure enough, as the boy took on more and more duties as a squire, he was also found spending more and more time with the Master of Whispers, Imry Toyne (father of the current knight of the Dragonsguard). Imry noticed Baelor’s penchant for deceit and offered him further training in the art of espionage. Baelor dutifully accepted, not knowing where the path would lead. Under Lord Toyne’s guidance, Baelor flourished. He learned not only how to disguise himself from those around him through covert means but also a number of codes to use as a scribe. Baelor would grow to become one of Toyne’s most excellent agents, being able to accomplish success through a variety of means - whether it be a stab in the back, a well placed bribe, a tip off for the local guardsmen. For several years, Baelor proved himself an invaluable asset for the Targaryen cause. The Darkglass Plot When he was twenty-and-seven, Baelor was given his biggest assignment yet; he would go to Westeros and begin to make the foundations of the next Targaryen invasion. It was his role, his duty to establish several spy rings that would act as the silent vanguard for the oncoming storm. Baelor spent years preparing - from rallying small folk and nobles alike to preparing supply caches and hiding them in the Kingswood. Baelor ran several extensive spy rings, further cementing his abilities as an Agent of the Targaryen forces. Baelor was in charge of the King’s Landing, Storm’s End and Harrenhal chapters, as well as providing guidance for several travelling informants. Every fortnight, Baelor would send word back to Toyne regarding the developments and the efforts. He would also work to identify as many opposing agents as he could, in an attempt to find out what the enemy knew. In 386, however, the ring would unravel. Baelor had been aware of Ryam Webber, Master of Whisperers, and his shadowy tendrils closing in on Baelor’s network. He had lost several good agents and informants in the past few weeks, and he had noticed several of Webber’s agents moving away from their domain. Someone had talked. Baelor waited patiently where he lived in Duskendale; his cover was as a tailor. He knew he could not move until he noted a gap in Webber’s net of agents, and when he saw a gap opening between Duskendale and Maidenpool, he fled. Baelor, then in his second-and-thirty year, got as far as Lord Harroway’s Town before he was finally caught. They were five and he was one, and Sunglass was tired from a hard day’s ride. Baelor managed to bring down two of the five agents sent by Webber, infuriating those who survived. Instead of obeyed the Master of Whisperers, they decided to string Baelor up under the tree where they had fought. Baelor remembered gasping for air, noose tight around his throat, for what felt like an eternity. He remembered his vision fading, before some kind soul severed the rope from the tree. Baelor awoke a broken man not a day later, aboard a wagon headed for Castle Black. The recruiter, gray of hair, wore the traditional black cloak of the Night’s Watch. Baelor knew he could not return to the South, not with his entire operation having been shut down, and felt he owed a debt to the Watchman. Baelor owed the Night’s Watch a life, and he intended to pay. Joining The Night's Watch The former spymaster, having been outfoxed and very nearly killed by Webber, committed the next twelve years of his life to the watch. He found himself developing a love for his duties, finding himself an excellent ranger. He could survive where others could not, he could find water and sustenance where there was none. The dragonfire in his heart might have perished over the years, but a new flame was kindled. Baelor struggled in his first few years; of all the other misfits, criminals and vagabonds at the Wall, none seemed to be Targaryen supporters. It felt like for every friend he made, there were three foes behind him. Every scrap of respect mustered by Baelor was won through his actions, not who he was. Over the years, he went from being the lowest of the low, a traitor to the realm, to becoming one of the Watch’s most accomplished rangers. It was no surprise when he succeeded his mentor, Galbert Mollen, as First Ranger of the Night’s Watch.Category:The Night's Watch Category:Ranger Category:House Sunglass Category:Valyrian